Dropping Off Donna
by raggedybluebox
Summary: The Doctor's taking Donna home. Light-hearted banter and some talk of Rose that gives Donna a fresh perspective on the Doctor's love life. Set sometime after the Sontaran Stratagem - previous events are up to the imagination :)


'So this Rose…' Donna linked arms with the Doctor as they strolled towards her house. 'Who is she, then? Who is she _really?'_

The Doctor didn't reply. He looked around at this quiet street, teeming with life and the warmth of a mild April sun. An ATMOS sticker lay plastered to the pavement, stamped into the cold grey granite like a brand – the only evidence of any previous danger. And even that, give it time, would break down into nothing.

'Have you got a girlfriend?' Donna gasped excitedly. 'Is she your _actual_ girlfriend?'

'No.' He looked down at her, his brown eyes soft with sadness. Then he looked up again, inhaling as if it hurt. 'She was more than that.'

'Was. That's past tense, but you've just seen her.'

'That was a hologram. She must have sent it months ago, maybe through a tear in…in time…but it only managed to get through today. For all I know whatever tear that was has already been sealed. An anomaly; there's no way of replying.'

'Um, hello!' Donna brought out her mobile. 'Why don't you just send her a text?'

'It doesn't work like that. Not where she is.'

'What, she's got no signal?'

The Doctor exhaled. 'She's trapped. In a parallel universe.'

'Never!' Donna's expression of shock was almost comical. 'And you can't ever see her for real? That's like Romeo and Juliet! Except you're far too thin to be Romeo, I always imagined him to be quite a _rotund_ boy, eh? Posh kids, I'm telling you, they all are…' She trailed off. The Doctor had hastily wiped his eyes and was refusing to look at her, hoping she hadn't seen. But of course she had. The Doctor's grief made his whole body rigid. His eyes were red.

'Hey…you'll find somebody else, I'm sure of it,' she said softly, squeezing his arm.

The Doctor stopped and turned on her, his eyes blazing with pain. 'I don't want somebody else, Donna.'

She looked at him blankly.

'She was everything. Everything to me.' His voice was choked. 'And I would wipe out every star in this galaxy to have her back.'

'Oi! If you went around snuffing the stars out this planet would freeze up! It's bad enough putting up with English weather, let alone that of _Antarctica._ Don't be getting any ideas!'

The Doctor's expression was like ice. Anger ignited his eyes.

'If I had to watch a thousand worlds burn for Rose, I would.' His voice was lower, his face dangerous. 'I would. I really would.'

Donna just looked at him for a minute. Then she slapped his arm affectionately. 'I don't think so, spaceman. You love us all too much. Us _humans.'_ She said the word like it was a joke.

'How can you say that? How would you know?'

'Because I've seen it! The way you talk about the Earth…it's as much your home as it is mine. And you belong here more than any of us, because you're the one that keeps saving it!' She placed her hands on her hips. 'You wouldn't throw all that away for a girl.'

They stared at each other – well, the Doctor stared; Donna preferred to glower. Then the Doctor broke into a smile. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an enormous hug. 'No, you're right. I couldn't.' He closed his eyes. 'I couldn't.'

She patted his back gently. 'There we go. All out of your system. Fancy a cuppa before you go? Mum's probably got the kettle on, she drinks about ten cups a day since she got her new job in the office. We never hear the end of _that,_ either, I'm telling you.'

'I wouldn't mind it…but I've got to go.'

'Haven't you always?' Donna sighed, exasperated.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. 'Things to do! People to see!'

Donna raised her eyebrows. 'And I'm keeping you am I?'

'Donna Noble,' the Doctor replied, beaming. 'It is always an honour.'

Donna smiled as they reached the front door. 'See you later, Romeo.'

'I'd almost take that as an insult,' the Doctor said jokingly. 'After all, I'm the one that's met the bloke.'

Donna's jaw dropped. 'You've…met…Romeo.'

'Oh yes, I've met Romeo. He was always a little green at the gills if you ask me.' He locked eyes with her. 'Literally.'

'You're joking. You've met a fictional character. You've met Romeo. Well, was he…' Donna blew out her cheeks and mimed wobbling around.

'Yep. Large and round and very, _very _alien actually,' the Doctor said, frowning slightly. 'And this Romeo had a palace – he was a prince.'

'So you're perhaps not a Romeo.' Donna looked him up and down and shrugged. 'You're too poor anyway, do you _ever_ change clothes?'

The Doctor looked down at his overcoat and white trainers. 'What's wrong with my clothes? They're timey wimey.'

'I'm surprised you don't stink.'

'I wash them,' the Doctor said defensively.

'I'd hope so!'

'Just…get on with your tea, alright?'

Donna made a swooning motion against the doorframe. 'You're just jealous because Romeo has a palace and ladies falling at his feet and you're stuck in yesterday's wardrobe.'

The Doctor grinned. 'Who says I haven't got a palace? I've got the TARDIS – best palace there ever will be! And as for the ladies, well_…_did I mention it travels through time and space?'

Donna rolled her eyes. 'You're such a flirt.'

'I know.'

'Is that one of your pick-up lines?'

The Doctor winked. 'The very best.'


End file.
